heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Semicolon
__NOWYSIWYG__ quote person Sleepy's OC. Do not use without permission, and edit only when necessary. =Description= quote semi Semicolon is nothing shy of plain, with a average build and height. Although a hybrid of Rain and Night, she might be mistaken simply as a RainWing upon first glance as her appearence leans more to that tribe. Her ridged horns have a subtle bend to them as opposed to the rather sharp curve of a RainWing's, and her spines are longer and more narrow, much like a NightWing. Her mixed blood cancels out certain traits from either tribe, causing her inability to shift scale colors, breathe fire, or produce venom. Only the fangs remain, although they are useless. Lacking both upper and lower body strength, Semicolon is not very muscular (probably has more flab than actual muscle, hehe) or athletic. With low stamina and particularly weak lungs, she is no long distance runner or track star. PE class is not her strong suit. Her whole body is green with the exception of her walnut-brown eyes. Her main scales are a light olive, and her brows, horns, and spines are a bit darker. The scales plating her spine, arms, and legs are few shades darker than that, and her frill and wing membranes are a forest green. Her underscales are pastel green. During school, she wears a grey hoodie jacket, a white polo shirt, and navy pants. It's the school uniform, but the jacket is really just optional. On casual events like the weekends, her outfit way vary depending on what she feels like throwing on and the weather, but they're mostly just T-shirts and shorts. On fancier occasions, like during school concerts (she plays the cello), she has a rather thick black coat over her white collared shirt, and black pants. She once had a pair of rectangular silver-framed glasses, but they were confiscated by her idiot mother. At night she has to wear these nasty corrective contacts (the right lens is red, the left is yellow) which she has to remove in the morning. They're supposed to reshape her cornea and 'correct' her vision, but Semi is pretty sure she's getting several abrasions on her eye instead. She desperately misses her glasses and borderline hates her mother now. Taking off her contacts off when she wakes up is always a relief, as it's rather uncomfortable having a hard piece of plastic (or is it glass?) on your eye. At least her vision's better, hehe. She doesn't have glasses now. It's a shame, really, not having such fashionable eyewear. =Personality= edgy quote semi revamp =Relationships= quote semi Feel free to add your sona here. Elena: Semicolon doesn't know Elena that well, but by what she's seen so far, she's a pretty cool dragoness! She hopes to get to know the IceWing a bit better in the future. BL: Starblood: SS: Timeline: Semi and Timeline are pretty close buds! They both share a liking for jokes, memes, 90's trash, coolio music, breaking the 4th wall, and an epic radtastic game called Undertale. Category:Females Category:ZzzSleepyCreeper's OCs Category:Hybrid Dragons Category:Dragonsonas Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Coded pages